Flu Shots
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Harvey has to get a flu shot and is afraid of needles. Sabrina is there for him. (CUTE/FLUFFY ONE SHOT!)


Sabrina sat down at her usual lunch spot, luckily she brought lunch from home today because the line in the cafeteria was crowded. She waited at the table for her friends. Harvey, once he got lunch, sat down at the table across from his girlfriend.

"I've never seen it so crowded." Sabrina said. "I mean, did everyone go insane, thinking the food here is good?" She said, smiling. Harvey usually found them funny, but not today.

"I think it's just the ice cream they are after." Harvey replied as he started to eat his lunch.

"Hey, did you see Valerie in the line?" Sabrina asked and Harvey shook his head.

"I think Valerie went home for lunch today. I mean, I asked her why earlier, but she didn't really tell me why." Harvey told her and Sabrina nodded. It looked like it was only going to be the two of them this time.

Mr. Kraft then appeared in the cafeteria, right in front of Harvey and Sabrina's eyes. "What's he doing?" Harvey asked Sabrina, but as if she knew. The only who would have a chance of knowing would be him and possibly her aunt Zelda.

"Attention students!" He announced loudly to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped their conversations to listen to him. "Because of the recent flu outbreak, we are giving mandatory vaccinations starting tomorrow! That is all." He said and they all went back to their lunch, like nothing really mattered.

"What a huge announcement." Sabrina said, sarcastically. It was probably more like a way from him to have more students in school so he could give more detentions for no good reason. Sabrina realized that Harvey's mind was somewhere else.

"Harvey?" Sabrina said, but no response. Harvey was currently in another world. Sabrina started snapping to get his attention and it did.

"What?" He questioned.

"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out." Sabrina said.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. I mean, I think kids don't the shot just so they can get sick and stay home. I mean, some people do that." Sabrina said and then noticed Harvey wasn't listening again. Something was wrong with him. She knew him and she knew that something was obviously bothering him.

"Harvey!" Sabrina shouted and Harvey got snapped out of his thoughts again.

"What? Sorry. Thinking again." Harvey replied, hoping she didn't ask why or what he was thinking of.

"Harvey, is something wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"No, why?"

"It's just, you seem out of it now." Sabrina said. She knew something was bothering Harvey and she had to know. Maybe there was something she could do to help him. "I mean, something's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, Sabrina. I'm fine." Harvey lied and Sabrina could tell.

"Please tell me." Sabrina said, she kept insisting. Harvey sighed, he wished it would be easier to lie to her. Just once.

"Okay, something is bothering me." Harvey admitted, but he didn't say what it was that was bothering him. He probably meant to do that.

"What is it? Is it something with school or at home?" She asked and he shook his head. "Is it us?" She asked, hoping that wasn't hit and he shook his head, much to her relief. But what could it be? What was bothering Harvey?

"Harvey, please tell me. What's wrong?" Sabrina asked, she was begging for him to tell her. Harvey knew that she wasn't going to give up, he might as well tell her what it was.

"It's kind of silly."

"What is it? You can tell me."

Harvey gulped, he didn't know how to say it. But he might as well just come out and say it. "Well, I uh, it's the vaccinations."

"What about them?"

"I'm not really big on needles." Harvey admitted. Sabrina couldn't believe that Harvey was worried about a shot, that didn't seem like him.

"Harvey, there's nothing to be afraid of." Sabrina assured him.

"They've always kind of freaked me out."

"I promise there's nothing to be nervous about." Sabrina said, but she knew that Harvey was still nervous. "Trust me, you'll barley feel it." He sighed and nodded. But he was still not looking forward to it at all.

* * *

The next day, everyone was waiting outside the Nurse's office to get their shots and Harvey wasn't in any rush to be next. He tried to think about what Sabrina told him, but he hated needles. He really and couldn't get them out of his head. He's always been terrified of them.

As he was waiting, his leg was shaking and he felt like he could be sweating, but he wasn't. He was really nervous, but lucky for him, Sabrina eventually came along and sat next to him as they waited.

"Hey, don't be nervous. You're going to be fine." Sabrina told him, putting her arm around him. He smiled, she was amazing. He actually forgot about the shot for a second.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I mean, it's the only reason I'm sitting here." Harvey said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would rather be in class."

"There's nothing to it, Harvey. It's quick and it barley hurts."

"Whenever I'd get one they'd mess up and have to do it again and again." Harvey said and Sabrina sighed. Maybe Harvey hadn't had the best experiences with needles.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you."

"Really?" He asked and Sabrina nodded.

"I have to get one too, so why not?" She replied and he smiled.

"Harvey, you're next." The nurse said and his eyes widened. He didn't want to get up, but Sabrina took his hand and they both went inside the office.

Harvey and Sabrina sat on the bed together and then the nurse came over to them, after closing the door. "Alright, this will just take a second." The nurse told them. Harvey felt butterflies in his stomach, he was scared.

Sabrina took his hand and shot him a reassuring smile. Harvey smiled back. He looked and saw the nurse preparing the needle and looked away. "It's okay." Sabrina comforted.

The nurse took his arm and once she found the vein, cleaned a spot on his arm and got ready to poke him with the needle. Harvey started to squeeze Sabrina's hand. She did it back as the nurse put the needle in his arm and he cringed.

She gave him the vaccine and then put a band aid over the puncture. Harvey opened his eyes once Sabrina told him it was over. "That's it?" He asked and Sabrina smiled and nodded.

"Nothing to worry about it." Sabrina said and Harvey smiled. He then gave her a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**My first Sabrina the Teenage Witch fanfic! I started watching the show recently and I just love Harvey and Sabrina so much! I think they are now on my list of top pairings lol!**

**I thought this would be a very cute fanfic! I love Harvey and I love when my favorites are all vulnerable and scared and adorable! **

**Tell me what you thought of this one shot! Wasn't it cute and fluffy?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
